My Slight Obsession
by Hermione-Black-xxx
Summary: Emily Thompson has a slight obsession with the Harry Potter books. When sitting down to read The Order of the Phoenix she is somehow transported to the Harry Potter Universe. When she finally accepts that it's real she decideds she's going to change the story to one with a, hopefully, more happy ending. Rated T for language


**This is just a tester. I'll carry it on if I get good reviews, so please tell me what you think xx**

**I don't own anything x**

* * *

It started out like any other day. I woke up too early to be acceptable. I went to work where I became annoyed, bored and frustrated. And then I came home to an empty house and ate a very boring, and slightly burned, dinner. It was a very normal, very boring day and so I decided I deserved some entertainment and decided to read my favourite book ever - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. To be honest I was slightly obsessed with the Harry Potter books and didn't really need to read the book but I decided to anyway because, as I mentioned before, I was slightly obsessed with the story.

And this is where my day turned completely upside down.

Just as I sat down with the book I felt this weird tug sensation near my navel and before I could say Merlin I was spinning in this nothingness before landing with a _thump_ on some hardwood floor. I faintly realised that I'd let go of the book during the puke inducing spinning.

"Holy fucking shit," I moaned as I curled in on myself and tried desperately to keep my stomach contents inside my stomach. "Oh God."

"Who are you?" a growling voice demanded from somewhere above me.

"Oh god," I moaned louder. "My stomach. My poor, sensitive stomach."

There was a slight chuckle from somewhere in the room and it finally caught up to me that I had somehow been transported to another location. Unless I had somehow gotten unknowingly drunk _again_.

"What's wrong?" a different voice asked, sounding amused. "Never travelled that way before?"

Having finally decided I wasn't going to puke anymore I uncurled and looked around me. Ahh, crap, I must really be smashed beyond belief. Surrounding me were a bunch of people - of varying descriptions - who were all pointing sticks at me. As much as I loved the Harry Potter books I think my friends were taking it a bit far with this prank.

I narrowed my eyes at them and said, "Alright, very funny. Now, who set this up? Was it Patrick? Or Helen?"

"Set what up?" asked one of the guys. He had a shock of red hair and freckles.

I waved my arms about dramatically, which caused them all to tense, and said, "This! This whole thing! I get I may be a little obsessed with the Harry Potter books but I'm not gullible enough to believe this."

I folded my arms and waited. Everyone had tensed even more as soon as I'd said the name Harry Potter and now looked a bit confused. I had to admit they were pretty good actors but I would not fall for Patrick's or Helen's trick. One man - easily the oldest in the room - lowered his wand and stepped forward with curiosity etched on his face. Amazing actors - bet it cost a fortune, idiots.

"Did you say the Harry Potter _books_?" he questioned, sounded very puzzled.

"Yes," I snapped with a scowled. This was getting beyond annoying now. I wanted to know how I got here, who made me come here and then go home and forget the whole thing. "You know? The ones written by J K Rowling? Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone and all the rest ..." I trailed off at some of the looks I was receiving. The old man seemed even more curious and the others had a mixture of curious looks, confused looks and scowls. What the fuck was going on?

"I think," the old man said pensively. "That this situation is a bit more complicated. Why don't we all sit down and so we can discuss what's going on?"

"Are you mad, Albus?" a grizzly and slightly terrifying looking man said. It was the same man who had spoken earlier. "She could be a Death Eater!"

"A Death Eater?" I squeaked in surprise. I stood up and everyone, apart from 'Albus', were instantly 100% tense and alert again. "Look, this is ridiculous. I'm not going to believe this wizard thing so you can all stop your acting."

"I assure you, my dear," 'Albus' said with a smile and twinkling eyes. "That we are not acting." He pocketed his stick - although I suppose I was expected to call it a 'wand' - and headed to the dining table which I had only just noticed.

Although only half of them pocketed their 'wands' they all moved to the table. Everyone apart from the grizzly old man who had his 'wand' and eyes trained with me. And I - Oh holy fuck! His eye! He only had one real one! He was taking the role of Mad-Eye way too seriously if you were asking me.

"Come Alastor," 'Albus' said, smiling merrily.

He scowled at me and I stuck my tongue out at him causing him to scowl even more. He limped - God, he even had a wooden leg! - over to 'Albus' and they seemed to be waiting for me. I sighed and threw my arms up with a muttered, "What the hell?" before I sat at the table next to a tall black guy that seemed to be playing Kingsley. This was ridiculous.

"I've come to the conclusion that you are from a paralel universe," the old man said simply, smiling brightly at me.

I felt my jaw drop and noticed that I wasn't the only one gaping at 'Albus'.

"Albus," a stiff, brown haired middle aged woman began in a heavy scottish accent - McGonagal. "You have no evidence to support this - there's not even enough evidence to suggest that."

"Minerva"-I was right!-"Perhaps we should see if this woman has a way to prove this, yes?"

"There's nothing to prove," I insisted making everyone in the room look warily at me. "I just want to know who set this up and then I want to go home."

The old man continued smiling and said, "Why don't you just humour an old man, Miss ...?"

"Thompson. Emily Thompson."

"Miss Thompson," he said in his grandfatherly was and I felt my eye twitch when my ressolve began to weaken.

"Fine," I said with a sigh. I can't believe I was going along with this.


End file.
